


A Brief Respite

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	A Brief Respite

Now, that I've been identified, I can post it.  Yay!  

Title:  A Brief Respite  
Rating: K for pure fluff  
Word count: 200  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.  


  
  


“Look at that one.”

“Beautiful.”

“You didn’t even look.”

“Didn’t need to.”

“I guess you see a lot of stars on Galactica.”

“I like the view from here better.”

Laura snuggled closer into Bill’s side.  If anyone asked, she’d claim she got a chill, but she wasn’t the least bit cold.  After months of running, Laura was free to look at the stars with her best friend.  

Sure, they were on New Caprica, and they both had reservations about the planet.  She still hadn’t forgiven him entirely for interfering with her election plans, but she made the final decision herself.  Now she was living on the planet just like any other citizen, but she wasn’t any other citizen:  She was their former president and their children’s teacher.  In post-apocalyptic existence, the people revered their Teacher nearly as much as their President.  She still couldn’t simply be Laura.

But under the stars with Bill, she was neither a president nor a teacher.  She was Laura, a woman who just happened to have been a politician and an educator.  They had a respite, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

“Maybe we should just enjoy this.”

“I am.”

  
  



End file.
